User blog:Holly the Collie/AdroitClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ AdroitClan belongs to boop. __TOC__ Description :It is usually difficult to spot an AdroitClan cat, as they reside in dense canopy surrounded by leaves and trees everywhere. These cats are usually thin, in order to easily weave through the canopy, and have long tails. Their paws are a bit larger than the paws of a regular cat, and their claws are also slightly longer to grip into the bark. :The pelts of these cats come in many different shapes and sizes. Most cats would have a certain shade of brown somewhere on their pelts, though it isn't rare for a cat not to be brown. There is a variety of long and short haired cats, though the shorthairs are usually stalkers or hunters, and the long-haired ones borderguards or warriors. Albinos are possible in this clan, though it is rare; there have only ever been two albinos in the entire history of this clan. :Eye colours can be any natural colour except grey or purple. Green, amber and blue are the most common, but some cats may have ice-blue, brown or yellow. Personality *most of the clan are very smart and caring towards one another *higher ranks are strict Abilities *extremely smart *can climb trees Territory *dense dense forest canopy *camp **leaves **trees **canopy *training hollow *the river *the border Traditions General Traditions *ceremonies *kit to leader summary Hierarchy AdroitClan's heirarchy are somewhat different from the regular hierarchy most clans would have. Leaders and deputies are usually very strict when a cat breaks the code. Each cat, regardless of their type, will learn how to fight or hunt in order to show self defence. Leader The leader is the cat in charge of the entire clan. They call meetings, make decisions and have nine lives. Main Deputy Each 'warrior' role has a deputy, but this deputy is dedicated to the leader. This cat is usually by the leader's side, and can call meetings etc. in behalf of the leader. If the current deputy dies or retires, the fighter or borderguard deputy will be selected (depending on how well they fight or behave). Medicine Cat The medicine cats are in charge of healing the clan members when they are injured. The average amount of medicine cats at a time is three. Warriors Unlike the clans, the warrior system for AdroitClan is different. There are four types: Borderguard, fighter, hunter and stalker. Each type has their own deputy, who is in charge of their type. Borderguard Borderguards are strong and fast cats that are always seen patrolling the borders of their territory. Unlike regular clans, who send patrols now and then to check on the territory, there are always cats on the AdroitClan borders. Fighters Fighters are cats who were born to fight. Out of the clan there would usually be the most fighters. Fighters are the cats sent to fight foxes, rogues or other clan cats. If the battle is a large battle, sometimes borderguards will be sent with them. Hunters Hunters are the cats in charge of collecting prey for the clan to feed its members. They are lithe but are fast and have strong muscles. They go on hunting patrols together, but usually take one or two fighters with them for defence. Stalkers Stalkers are cats that have a strange ability to weave through the undergrowth of the forest and trees, barely making a sound. They are used to eavesdrop on visitors before entering camp, or to pass messages across. Queens Queens are she-cats who are expecting or nursing kits. They are not allowed to leave camp, so one of the medicine cats or their mate will bring them food and water. Seniors Seniors are also known as elders. They are cats who have retired due to old age or injury. The kits are usually very fond of them. Apprentices Apprentices are cats in training to be their desired rank. Usually the mother would choose what the kit gets to be if the kit agrees with her. Sometimes apprentices can be forced to one rank because it could be that the rank is low on numbers (stalker is usually low on numbers). Kits Kits are the young cats who are 'the future of the clan' as said by the warriors of AdroitClan. Members of this clan are extremely protective over kits, and some would we willing to die for the tiny bundles of fur. History *some apps became friends after attending their first gathering **Antlerpaw of RiverClan **Ferretpaw of SkyClan **Birchpaw of ThunderClan **Silentpaw of ShadowClan **Rainpaw of WindClan *they met at fourtrees every midnight to chat *they made friends with some kittypets (all app age except ginger) who knew a LOT about twolegs **Jordan **Peony **Ginger *the kittypets met up with them as well *the kittypets were then forced to live outside because of allergies *the group relied on one another for survival *warrior names **Antlerpaw - Antlertuft **Ferretpaw - Ferretfoot **Birchpaw - Birchtalon **Silentpaw - Silentpad **Rainpaw - Raintail *Silentpad's sister was a med app **Daypaw (at the time of finding her, Daywhisker) *they escape from the clans with Daywhisker and the kittypets *they make it into dense canopy *Birchtalon thinks it makes a good camp *The others agree *Antlertuft decides to make a clan *the others agree to both making a clan and making her leader **it was her idea after all *she made it to the moonstone and got the name Antlerstar *she appointed Birchtalon as deputy **he suggested the camp *Daywhisker becomes the med *the kittypets earn names **Jordan - Oatpelt **Peony - Peonyleaf **Ginger - Gingerpaw ***Apprenticed to Silentpad *the clan continues like this Clan Relations *thunder *shadow *wind *river *sky Cats of Importance *h Current Allegiances *h Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon)